Life Rounded With Sleep
by TanteKJ
Summary: We are such stuff as dreams are made on; and our little life is rounded with a sleep. William Shakespeare


Disclaimer: I own not The Sound of Music nor any of its characters.

Maria rolled from her side onto her back and stared at the ceiling. This was the fifth time in as many minutes that she had tried to find a comfortable position. She heard the chimes from the Grandfather clock in the hall sound, letting her know just how deeply into the small hours of the morning she had traveled on this seemingly sleepless night.

She completed the turn, landing on her right side. Her eyes drank in the dark form of her husband slumbering next to her. She watched him for several calming minutes, the soothing sound of his even breathing relaxing her, the soft lines that caressed his face giving her a focal point.

Resisting the urge to reach out and touch him, Maria rolled once again onto her back, drew in a breath, and completed the turn, rolling to her left side. She let her eyes slide closed and hoped sleep would overtake her.

Unfortunately, the calm that had come over her while watching Georg was short lived and she soon sound herself again with her eyes open, staring at nothing in the dark room. Letting out a deep sigh, she tensed to begin her tossing and turning again when a strong arm snaking its way around her middle halted her movements.

"Are you alright?"

Georg's voice, like his touch, was soft and warm.

Maria turned, slowly this time, and made eye contact with her husband.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She said softly.

"Another nightmare?" He asked, his voice tinged with a slight worry.

"No." She told him. "I just can't seem to get comfortable."

He nodded at that, privately relieved that her demons had not caught up with her in her sleep. The life she had endured at the hands of her Uncle always seemed to find her free spirit there.

"Are you too hot? Too cold? Need a different pillow?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, a smile curving both their lips.

Georg slid his arm from her waist and sat up before reaching for his pillows, repositioning them and himself. He flung the comforter from their bodies, leaving only a thin sheet to cover them, before opening his arms to his beloved.

"Come here, my love."

Maria happily moved so that she was snuggled against her husband, her head resting against his chest. His hold was warm and loving, Georg knowing full well that their shared body heat would keep her warm enough without the comforter against the cool night air.

"Better?" He asked as they settled in.

"Much." She replied.

"Good." He said, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. "Now sleep, my beauty."

Maria's response died on her lips as she felt her husband's fingers tangle in her hair, his warm fingers gently stroking her silky strands.

She was asleep in a matter of minutes, her husband following soon behind.

"Frau Schmidt?"  
"Yes, Ma'am?"  
"Do you know where my husband is?"  
"I believe the Captain is still in his study, Ma'am."  
"Really?" Maria asked.  
"I believe so. He has been in there quite awhile."  
"Yes, he has." Maria replied, somewhat distractedly.  
"Ma'am, would you like me to...?"  
Frau Schmidt's question of whether or not Maria wanted her to inquire about the Captain died on her lips as she watched the young woman move towards the heavy door that led to Georg's private sanctuary.  
"I'll see that you're not disturbed."  
Maria, her hand on the door handle, smiled her thanks at Frau Schmidt and entered the study.  
"Darling?" Maria began softly. "Are you in here?"  
She was a few steps into the room before she spotted her husband, a bright smile warming her features.  
Maria quietly moved to his side and gazed down upon his slumbering form.  
With his feet up, chin down on his chest, and arms crossed, he was utterly adorable.  
"All he needs is a hat pulled down over his face and he would look so much like a Professor I once knew." Maria thought to herself.  
She hated to wake him but it was almost time to get ready for dinner and, if he slept much longer, she knew *he* would be the one have their sleep interrupted.  
Maria moved to stand behind him and briskly rubbed her hands together, warming them. She knew his back and neck would make him pay for this little siesta so she decided to help him with her loving touch, similar to the way he had helped her the night before.  
She placed her hands upon his neck and began to gently knead the tight flesh she found there. She squeezed gently before flattening her palms against his skin and drawing them down to his shoulders. She kneaded and stroked with consistent movements until she heard him take a deep breath and move his shoulders.  
"Am I dreaming?" He asked with a playful tone.  
Maria smiled and leaned down so she could place a kiss against his cheek.  
"You tell me." She replied.  
Georg turned his head so he could meet Maria's eyes.  
"I lost track of the time." He said.  
"Yes, apparently you did."  
Georg smiled at her before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss.  
"Thank you, my love."  
"Just returning the favor, Darling. You helped me fall asleep gently last night. The least I can do is to help you wake up in a similar fashion."  
Georg kissed his bride again before moving to stand from his chair.  
"How long was I asleep?" He asked as he realized the light level in the room indicated it was quite late in the afternoon.  
"I don't know." Maria answered honestly as she moved to his side. "But it is time to start getting ready for dinner. It is one of the reasons I woke you."  
"One of the reasons?" He asked, gathering her in his arms.  
"Yes." She said, molding in to his embrace.  
"How many reasons are there?"  
"Three."  
"Three?"  
"Yes."  
His raised eyebrow was asking the question for him.  
"Well, "Maria began, "the reasons are dinner; the fact that I know your back and neck are going to make you pay for falling asleep in your chair; and I don't want your sleep to be interrupted tonight."  
"Ah. Yes. I do have one more question though..."  
"Yes?"  
"Since it seems as though you and I are even, with me helping you fall asleep last night and you helping me wake up now, what happens if there is an issue tonight?"  
"With me or with you?"  
"With both of us."  
Smirking at the playful gleam in his eyes, Maria looked her husband straight in the eye and said confidently, "I suppose we will just have to utilize the 'relaxation techniques' we learned during our Honeymoon."


End file.
